Triple S
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode TripleS.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise After a long list of attempts to turn himself into a jock go sour Ron gets a new chance to compete in the X games when he and Kim are sent to investigate a series of robberies. Mission Briefing * Villain: Señor Senior, Senior * Evil plot: Vinnie Wheeler, the Seniors’ accountant, had induced Señor Senior, Junior to grant Vinnie power of attorney. Vinnie then embezzled the Seniors’ entire fortune. Under cover of participating in the X-Games, Señor Senior, Senior was stealing the money back by burgling cash and jewels from Vinnie’s various companies. * Kim's transportation: Middleton was hosting the X-Games, so Kim needed no transportation. Episode Description Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes * Ron: It’s so simple! All I need to do is to become a jock! It’s my one way ticket to Hottie-ville! * Kim: You don’t even play a sport, Ron. I mean, what team could you possibly try out for? * Ron: (Now dressed in sports gear for all the sports) All of them! ---- * Ron: Ugh.. The jock dream is over, KP. The express train to Hottie-ville left me standing at the station. * Kim: Don’t take it too hard, Ron. No one can say you’re a quitter. * Ron: True. * Kim: You didn’t stop until you were rejected from every sport at Middleton High!... Wait, that didn’t come out right. ---- * Kim: Just making sure you didn’t cover that tattoo with makeup or something. * Señor Senior Junior: Ha! I never wear makeup!... Well... perhaps a little foundation. Maybe some blush for ruddiness. But nothing on my neck! I assure you! ---- * Ron: Hey guys! Any suggestions? * Bob Burnquist: Yep. Retire, man.... * Dallas Friday: ...you know, before you hurt someone? * Trevor Vine: ...starting with yourself, dude. Notes Production Information Errors * When Kim is watching Ron try out for ice hockey she is wearing her green tank top, when Ron then skates up to the glass and waves to Kim she is wearing her black mission top. Continuity Allusions *"Triple S", complete with neck tattoo, is an allusion to the movie franchise xXx *Kim mistakens "SSS" for "555". Kamen Rider 555 is the name of the Japanese Tokusatsu show that ended in the same year this episode aired. 555 was also the name of the main character's hero alias, Kamen Rider Faiz, which is a play on phi (Φ). Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2